youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
Panda (Hamtaro)
Panda (パンダくん, Panda-kun) is owned by Mimi. A Ham-Ham whose fur matches his name, he is the sweet and gentle-natured carpenter of the Ham-Hams who built and repaired many things throughout the duration of the anime as well as the in the games. Character Panda serves as a carpenter for the Ham-Hams and not much else. He builds most bulky structures throughout the series. His most valued project is the Ham-Ham Fun Park (in Panda's Ham-Ham Fun Park!). Mimi's parents own and operate a woodwork shop in their house, meaning Panda always has access to construction supplies. Personality Panda has an extremely close bond with his owner, Mimi. She is the only human who can understand the Ham-Hams, and thus she often confides in Panda. Being the determined Ham-Ham he is, he goes out of his way and rallies the other Ham-Hams to provide Mimi support and to help her. Most of his determination stems from her emotions. He is arguably the most feminine out of the boy Ham-Hams, often wanting to do things with the girls such as knitting (The Knitting Craze) and outright denying to go play acorn soccer with the boys on multiple occasions. He is a bit emotional and more sensitive than the other boys, often displaying great amounts of emotion when Mimi is sad or angry. Relationships Bijou In earlier episodes, Panda has a crush on Bijou. This is also confirmed in the Tottoko Yoroshiku! Hamuchans introductory CD, in which he says he would like to build something for her and wonders if she likes him back. However, it seems like Boss's domineering personality and over-protectiveness of Bijou was too much for Panda. He even says "There are too many rivals!" in regards to how many Ham-Hams have a crush on Bijou. As a result of this and Bijou not viewing him in a romantic way, this crush seems to have died out early on. Major Builds * Ham-Ham Fun Park (#19) * The Ham-Ham Express (#97) * Sweet Paradise Fun Park (not confirmed to be Panda's work; also built between episodes, first appearance in #216) * Skyham's Hang Glider (#260) * Please finish this list! Notable Episodes * Panda's Ham-Ham Fun Park! (#19) * Midnight Celebration (#35) * Mimi's Dream Park! (#65) * The Sunflower Ferris Wheel (#66) * The New Year's Kite Adventure (#79) * Scatter the Beans, Scare the Ogres! (#83) * The Ham-Ham Express (#97) * The Very Best Present (#100) * Mimi's Christmas (#129) * Cherry Blossoms, Please Fall! (#142) * Crossing the Sky, Skyham! (#260) Gallery See also:Panda/Gallery Panda (パンダくん, Panda-kun) is owned by Mimi. A Ham-Ham whose fur matches his name, he is the sweet and gentle-natured carpenter of the Ham-Hams who built and repaired many things throughout the duration of the anime as well as the in the games. Character Panda serves as a carpenter for the Ham-Hams and not much else. He builds most bulky structures throughout the series. His most valued project is the Ham-Ham Fun Park (in Panda's Ham-Ham Fun Park!). Mimi's parents own and operate a woodwork shop in their house, meaning Panda always has access to construction supplies. Personality Panda has an extremely close bond with his owner, Mimi. She is the only human who can understand the Ham-Hams, and thus she often confides in Panda. Being the determined Ham-Ham he is, he goes out of his way and rallies the other Ham-Hams to provide Mimi support and to help her. Most of his determination stems from her emotions. He is arguably the most feminine out of the boy Ham-Hams, often wanting to do things with the girls such as knitting (The Knitting Craze) and outright denying to go play acorn soccer with the boys on multiple occasions. He is a bit emotional and more sensitive than the other boys, often displaying great amounts of emotion when Mimi is sad or angry. Relationships Bijou In earlier episodes, Panda has a crush on Bijou. This is also confirmed in the Tottoko Yoroshiku! Hamuchans introductory CD, in which he says he would like to build something for her and wonders if she likes him back. However, it seems like Boss's domineering personality and over-protectiveness of Bijou was too much for Panda. He even says "There are too many rivals!" in regards to how many Ham-Hams have a crush on Bijou. As a result of this and Bijou not viewing him in a romantic way, this crush seems to have died out early on. Major Builds * Ham-Ham Fun Park (#19) * The Ham-Ham Express (#97) * Sweet Paradise Fun Park (not confirmed to be Panda's work; also built between episodes, first appearance in #216) * Skyham's Hang Glider (#260) * Please finish this list! Notable Episodes * Panda's Ham-Ham Fun Park! (#19) * Midnight Celebration (#35) * Mimi's Dream Park! (#65) * The Sunflower Ferris Wheel (#66) * The New Year's Kite Adventure (#79) * Scatter the Beans, Scare the Ogres! (#83) * The Ham-Ham Express (#97) * The Very Best Present (#100) * Mimi's Christmas (#129) * Cherry Blossoms, Please Fall! (#142) * Crossing the Sky, Skyham! (#260) Gallery See also:Panda/Gallery Trivia *His and the club's appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' movie spoof travels are The Many Adventures of AiAi the Monkey, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 3, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 5, Simba (Shrek), Vanellope Von Schweetz, Toon Age, Hoodwinked!, The Rescuers, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 4, The Rescuers Down Under, The Secret of NIMH, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 6, The Little Mer-Lioness 2: Return to the Sea, Skunkules, Home on the Range, Kermit's Winter Wonderland, The Little Jungle Boy, Kermiladdin 2: The Return of McLeach, AiAi the Monkey and A Day for George, The Reindeer and the Deer, Animal Story 2, AiAi the Monkey's Grand Adventure: The Search for Tails, A Cartoon Character's Life, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 7, Here Comes Winnie the Pooh, Animals, Inc, Simba 2, Miss Bianca and the Bernard 2: Fievel's Adventure, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, A Pooh in Central Park, Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True, The Brave Little Piglet, Kung Fu Owen, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, The Thomas O'Malley Movie, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9, and Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs and will even be in more movie spoof travels. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Hamsters Category:Hamtaro Characters Category:Males Category:Animals